Sắc Màu Của Thời Gian
by Anfu Nguyen
Summary: One-shot Dịch. Hakuba Saguru, và mong muốn tìm hiểu sự thật...


**Title:** Faded Colors

**Author:** Ritzen

**Rate:** K+

**Genre:** Drama/Horror

**Translator:** Anfu

**Characters:** Saguru H. & Shiho M.

**Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật thuộc về Aoyama Gosho. Ý tưởng và truyện thuộc về tác giả fic. Người dịch chỉ sở hữu bản dịch.

**Summary:** Hakuba Saguru, và mong muốn tìm hiểu sự thật...

* * *

**Faded Colors**

_"Em về muộn đấy, Saguru."_

-0-

Chàng thám tử trẻ nắm chặt chiếc đồng hồ bỏ túi như một cách tự động viên mình trên đường đến hiện trường. Những xác chết không làm cho anh cảm thấy ghê sợ hay lúng túng. Anh chỉ muốn khép lại một kí ức ấu thơ vẫn luôn ám ảnh tâm trí mình.

Anh gật đầu với người cảnh sát đứng gác phía ngoài căn hộ của nạn nhân và bước vào phòng khách. Thi thể nằm giữa một vũng máu khô trên sàn nhà bằng gỗ. Đây là công chức chính phủ cấp cao thứ hai bị sát hại trong tháng này, và người ta e rằng đây mới chỉ là khởi đầu trong một liên chuỗi. Ánh mắt của Saguru chuyển hướng vào lỗ súng bắn lớn một cách bất thường trên trán nạn nhân, và anh nhíu mày.

Anh đọc về vụ án đầu tiên trên báo ở trường học 9 ngày trước, khi cái tít lớn ở trang nhất thu hút sự chú ý của anh và khiến anh lập tức giật lấy tờ báo từ tay Kuroba Kaito. Thủ phạm nổ súng 6 lần vào trán nạn nhân, và vào cùng một chỗ viên đạn trước để lại. Saguru không quan tâm đến cái chết của những viên chức chính phủ, nhưng cách giết người kiểu này khiến anh chú ý, vì nó giống hệt như cách của kẻ đã sát hại mẹ anh 11 năm trước.

"Chắc hẳn cháu là Hakuba Saguru," một sĩ quan dáng người mập mạp tiến đến chỗ anh. "Ta là thanh tra Megure. Ngài Chánh thanh tra đã kể ta nghe về cháu." Ông chỉ vào chàng trai đang đứng cạnh thi thể và giới thiệu, "Đó là Kudo Shinichi, thám tử học sinh trung học, giống như cháu."

"Cứu tinh của cảnh sát Nhật Bản," Saguru lẩm bẩm và khẽ cười thầm khi chàng thám tử kia chỉ nhìn chằm chằm anh thay vì trả lời. "Vụ này là của cậu, Kudo, như mọi lần," Saguru nói. "Tôi chỉ đến để xác định vài điều." Với đôi găng trắng quen thuộc, anh nhặt một cái khung ảnh ở trên chiếc bàn bên cạnh và nhìn lướt qua bức hình gia đình của nạn nhân, trước khi đặt nó xuống. "Nhưng chắc rằng tôi vẫn đi trước cậu," anh thêm vào cùng một nụ cười.

Shinichi nhướng mày và nhìn sang phần sàn nhà gần chỗ nạn nhân. "Sao cũng được," cậu nhún vai. "Sự thật luôn chỉ có một mà thôi. Việc quan trọng là phải bắt được tên hung thủ."

-0-

_"Hôm nay trời đẹp thật đấy. Sao em không ra ngoài chơi, Saguru?"_

-0-

Khi đó Hakuba Saguru mới 5 tuổi, và chị đã 13.

Một làn gió nhẹ thốc qua mái tóc khi cậu quay về nhà từ sân chơi ngày hôm đó, và nhìn thấy chị gái đang đứng trên bậc cầu thang trước nhà. "Em về muộn đấy, Saguru," cô nói với giọng dứt khoát và rõ ràng, khó mà đoán được tâm trạng.

Hakuba Chie đặc biệt chính xác về thời gian, và em trai cô bị ảnh hưởng bởi điều này. Saguru bước lùi lại, tay giữ chặt đống đồ chơi với cát, và bắt đầu tuôn ra một tràng những lời xin lỗi, cho đến khi cậu bắt gặp cái xác vô hồn của mẹ nằm trên hành lang ngay đằng sau Chie. Mắt cậu trợn tròn kinh hoàng.

Chị bước qua cậu, mang theo luồng gió nhẹ thoang thoảng hương nước hoa oải hương ưa thích của mẹ, pha lẫn với mùi thuốc súng. Saguru buông đống đồ chơi trên tay và lao vào nhà, vấp phải một chiếc đồng hồ đã vỡ dính đầy máu. Lần đầu tiên trong đời, cậu nhớ được thời gian chính xác đến từng giây.

Hakuba Chie biến mất kể từ ngày hôm đó.

-0-

_"Nếu em làm thám tử, chị sẽ là tội phạm!"_

-0-

"Hung thủ..." Saguru nhắc lại, nụ cười nhẹ của anh dần biến mất khi nhìn Kudo Shinichi đi lại xung quanh và xem xét hiện trường. Anh khoanh tay và nhìn xa xăm ra cửa sổ.

"Thanh tra Megure!" Một viên cảnh sát dẫn theo một ông cụ bước vào phòng khiến mọi người chú ý. "Chúng tôi đã tìm được một nhân chứng. Ông Kurosaki đây là hàng xóm của nạn nhân, và ông ấy đã nhìn thấy hung thủ rời căn hộ vào đêm qua."

Ông cụ gật đầu hăng hái, và bắt đầu kể lại một cách tỉ mỉ. Cho đến khi ông chợt ngưng lại, chỉ vào Hakuba Saguru với thái độ kinh ngạc và hoài nghi. "Cậu...chính là cậu này." Rồi ông lại do dự. "Nhưng đó lại là một người phụ nữ. Trời tối nhưng tôi chắc chắn vì cô ta có dùng nước hoa. Mùi hoa oải hương. Cậu này trông y hệt người đó..."

Saguru chớp mắt và sau đó lờ đi ánh nhìn chằm chằm của những người khác, bật cười một cách cay đắng. "Chị ấy đã trở về," anh thì thào, và ngay sau đó ném ra một ánh nhìn hằn học khi phát hiện Shinichi đang hít hít ngửi ngửi quanh mình.

"Hôm nay không có nước hoa," Shinichi nhận xét. "Nhưng..." Mặt cậu bỗng nghiêm lại. "Cậu đã ở đâu trong khoảng 10 đến 12 giờ đêm hôm qua?"

"Ngủ." Saguru thờ ơ đáp, biết rõ rằng bằng chứng ngoại phạm của anh không có giá trị. "Tôi không trốn đâu. Nếu cậu điều tra được tôi là thủ phạm, cậu có thể bắt giữ tôi. Nhưng chỉ đến khi đó thôi." Không để ý đến đề nghị phải ở lại của thanh tra Megure, anh vẫy tay chào và đi ra phía cửa, dừng lại một chút trước mặt ông cụ hàng xóm Kurosaki. "Cám ơn ông."

-0-

_"Sao em lại muốn trở thành thám tử? Thám tử chẳng khi nào đúng giờ cả."_

-0-

Một cơn gió ấm áp thổi qua khi anh bước ra khỏi căn hộ chung cư, nó lại khiến anh nhớ đến làn gió nhẹ 11 năm về trước. Hôm nay thời tiết thật dễ chịu, anh nghĩ thầm khi nhìn lên bầu trời trong vắt không một gợn mây. Ánh mắt của anh hướng vào tòa chung cư và dừng lại ở đó một thời gian dài trước khi anh quay đi và trở lại trường. Lấy ra chiếc đồng hồ bỏ túi, anh chợt nhận ra rằng mình sẽ lỡ mất hai tiết học đầu tới khi đến được lớp học.

Chỉ khi nhìn thấy thời gian trôi đi từng giây từng phút một trong lòng bàn tay mình, anh mới thấy mình quá tỉ mỉ và chính xác, "11 năm 5 tháng 8 ngày 13 giờ..." Anh bắt đầu lẩm bẩm, và bước đến một chỗ nghỉ chân trên vỉa hè, hơi ngạc nhiên. "48 phút," anh tiếp tục với giọng nói cứ nhỏ dần, "và 27 giây trước." Anh đóng chiếc đồng hồ bỏ túi lại và cất vào áo, tiếp tục cuộc hành trình.

Chị Hakuba Chie chưa bao giờ tin vào những chiếc đồng hồ.

Vụ án sát hại mẹ và sự mất tích của chị vẫn chưa được phá. Cảnh sát chỉ đưa ra phỏng đoán rằng tên giết người đã bắt cóc chị gái anh và cũng có thể đã giết chị ấy, nhưng vì xác và manh mối về kẻ sát nhân vẫn chưa tìm thấy, vụ án đi vào bế tắc mặc cho rất nhiều tranh cãi đã nổ ra vì lúc đó bố anh là Chánh thanh tra mới được đề bạt.

Saguru siết chặt nắm tay. Mẹ anh bị bắn 6 lần, cả 6 viên đạn đều nhắm vào cùng một chỗ. Mỗi khi chơi với súng giả, chị anh luôn ngắm rất giỏi. Chị hay trêu chọc anh nếu bắn trượt, nhưng khi anh hỏi về bí quyết, câu trả lời đưa ra rất lạ lùng và khó hiểu, "Rất dễ thôi, nếu em biết nhắm đúng vào thời gian ở đó. Em không thấy sao?"

Chàng thám tử chợt dừng bước và đưa phắt chiếc đồng hồ bỏ túi ra. Khi anh nói với chị Chie rằng sau này anh muốn trở thành một thám tử, ban đầu chị anh rất ngạc nhiên nhưng sau đó chị nghĩ ra một mật mã bằng số cho em trai giải. Hakuba nhướng mày, anh nhớ lại ngày giờ phát hiện ra cái chết của mẹ cũng như ngày diễn ra 2 vụ án gần đây. Khi kết hợp những con số lại với nhau, kết quả hiện ra khiến anh ngỡ ngàng.

-0-

_"Tại sao ư? Bởi vì chị có thể nhìn thấy dòng chảy của thời gian. Nhưng... Em có hiểu không, Saguru?"_

-0-

Cái sơ đồ tầng lầu như mê cung của Viện Nghiên cứu Hakuba vẫn luôn kích thích trí tò mò của Hakuba Saguru, nhưng lần này, chúng đã làm anh thất vọng khi chẳng giúp ích gì cho anh với việc tìm kiếm căn phòng được nhắc đến trong mật mã chị anh để lại - nếu như đó quả thực là một mật mã. Hầu hết mọi người đều lắc đầu khi anh hỏi, lấy lí do rằng tòa nhà đó đang được xây dựng hay nâng cấp gì đó và vì vậy anh không nên đến gần đó.

Phớt lờ mọi lời cảnh cáo, Hakuba tìm cách vào được tầng hầm của tòa nhà. Dường như nó đã bị bỏ hoang mặc dù còn nhiều dụng cụ, thùng, hộp, thang la liệt khắp nơi. Anh dừng lại trước một cánh cửa được đánh dấu số phòng và quan sát ổ khóa. Có một cái bảng số và một cái khe nhỏ, chắc là để nhét thẻ nhận dạng. Ngón tay anh run run khi nhấn bốn chữ số chị anh để lại qua mật mã, và tim anh bắt đầu đập nhanh khi cánh cửa kêu 'tách' và hé mở.

Hakuba đẩy cửa và nhấn công tắc đèn, đó là một phòng thí nghiệm sáng mờ mờ. Những ống nghiệm, ống hút thủy tinh đặt gọn gàng trên bàn. Ở góc phòng chợt có tiếng động nghe như tiếng đập cánh, anh quay lại. Một con chim ưng đang đậu trên ghế, một chân bị xích.

Bỗng người anh cứng đờ khi cảm thấy một nòng súng dí vào sau gáy. Hakuba giơ hai tay lên để bày tỏ thiện chí.

"Chị Chie?" một giọng nữ đầy nghi hoặc vang lên từ phía sau.

"Cô biết Hakuba Chie?" anh hỏi thận trọng.

Một khoảnh khắc im lặng trôi qua giữa hai người. "Anh là ai?" cô gái hỏi, giọng lạnh lùng và cảnh giác hơn.

Chàng thám tử thoáng cau mày. "Em trai chị ấy," anh đáp. "Hakuba Saguru."

"Hakuba...?" Khẩu súng hạ xuống, và cô gái nói, "Quay lại đi. Anh làm gì ở đây?"

Cô thấp hơn anh một chút và hình như có mái tóc giống như của anh, màu nâu pha chút hung hung đỏ. Ánh sáng mờ khiến Saguru không thể nhìn rõ, nhưng anh cũng nhận thấy rằng cô khá xinh đẹp. Cô nhìn anh với ánh mắt sắc bén và thận trọng. "Làm sao cô biết Hakuba Chie?" anh hỏi lại.

"Anh trông rất giống chị ấy," cô gái thì thào. Khẽ thở dài, cô quay sang một bên, dựa vào chiếc bàn thí nghiệm và tháo đạn ở súng ra. "Sao anh tìm được chỗ này?"

Saguru nhướng mày. "Chị tôi để lại mật mã," anh quyết định trả lời.

"Oh?" Cô gái nhét khẩu súng vào túi chiếc áo khoác dài và chợt bắt gặp ánh nhìn của anh. "Anh làm gì ở đây?"

"Cô có biết Hakuba Chie đang ở đâu không?"

Một nụ cười khẽ hiện lên trên mặt cô khi nhìn đến con chim ưng. Cô nhún vai. "Chị ấy đã biến mất từ 10 ngày trước." Cô gái rời khỏi chiếc bàn thí nghiệm và mở cửa, rồi dừng lại. "Anh hãy mang con chim ưng của chị gái anh đi cùng. Nó không thích tôi lắm," cô nói, không quay đầu lại. "Đừng quay lại chỗ này nữa. Tôi không biết chị ấy có trở về hay không."

"Cô là ai?" Saguru nói vọng theo.

"Chị Chie đã dạy tôi cách bắn súng." Cô vẫy tay, và cánh cửa khép lại.

-0-

_"Thời gian là một vòng tuần hoàn, theo đó cuộc sống luôn lặp lại chính nó, chính xác và vô tận..."_

**~END~**


End file.
